Echo
by xYuakime
Summary: "Quoi de plus nostalgique que les souvenirs ? Je les déteste et pourtant, j'aime me les remémorer. Toutes ces fleurs qui murmurent ton nom... Tu existes encore pour elles, Frisk. Tu sais, si jamais j'avais un message à t'adresser, ce serait le suivant..." [Cover image belongs to raintalker]


Je traînais un peu sur Youtube à écouter " _Somewhere only we know_ " (aaaah, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens) lorsque je suis retombée sur l'une des musiques d'Undertale " _Quietwater_ " que j'adore. Je l'ai écouté et je me suis dit que je devais faire une fiction qui se déroulerait dans _Waterfall_ , celle-ci étant ma zone préférée de tout le jeu. Bref, cette zone est le concentré de tout ce que j'adore et je trouve que les paroles de la musique vont bien avec ce O.S.

Et vu que je ne suis pas prête de changer de fandom avant un bon moment, j'ai choisi de faire ce _One Shot_ sur Echotale de la magnifique **yoralim** que je chéris de tout mon cœur. Il n'est pas très long, rose bonbon fifille comme on aime mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les fleurs d'Echo. Ces fleurs qui pouvaient atteindre un mètre de hauteur, aux pétales bleues qui se déployaient pour dévoiler les murmures des vagabonds qu'elles avaient gardé au fond de leurs pistils. Elles brillaient d'une lumière froide mais néanmoins rassurante qui éclairait faiblement l'obscurité apaisante de cette immense grotte. Cet endroit était traversé par de multiples cours d'eau scintillants, était baigné dans la fraîcheur, l'humidité y était omniprésente et les voix douces des fleurs d'Echo résonnaient contre les parois de cette caverne. Les journées étaient rythmées par les cent pas d'un enfant, ceux d'un monstre-poisson à la carrure intimidante, gardien de cet endroit ou bien par les râles d'un vieillard qui peinait à soulever ses marchandises. _Waterfall_ , cette zone mystérieuse où dans la pierre était gravé le désespoir des monstres, était l'échappatoire des malheureux, des pensifs et des indécis. Ils s'appuyaient contre les arbres aux feuilles bleutées et blafardes, se couchaient dans l'herbe brillante, erraient dans les couloirs de cette immense caverne à la recherche d'un réponse.

Cette nuit-là, deux personnes singulières étaient venues troubler le calme que seules les gouttes qui chutaient du plafond trahissait. Des paroles joviales, un rire éclatant d'une voix cristalline puis bientôt, une forme se glissa au bord de l'eau claire, pure. Une jeune femme d'un visage aux traits fins, des yeux en amande qui reflétaient une grande compassion, des joues roses. Elle avait la chevelure châtain qui glissait le long de ses épaules, le corps svelte, les poignets menottés et était vêtue d'un haut à rayures usé par la course du temps qui dévoilait son ventre, tenait un simple châle de fortune pour couvrir ses bras et épaules nues. Son sourire témoignait d'un bel espoir. L'espoir qui régnait dans le cœur des monstres enfermés dans l' _Underground_.

Cette jeune femme était accompagnée d'un monstre dont l'apparence se détachait des autres. Un squelette de taille moyenne, des fêlures inquiétantes et intrigantes qui parcouraient son crâne ainsi que son visage, un sourire malicieux qui dessinait son caractère, une cigarette entre les dents, une silhouette élancée mais une attitude désinvolte, habillé d'un manteau noir dont la capuche était en fausse fourrure, un simple pull et un pantalon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique ici bas. Il traduisait un certain mal être et dégageait une aura intimidante.

Ces deux personnes s'installèrent au bord de l'eau, côte à côte. La jeune femme ferma ses paupières, se laissa bercer par les doux sons qui traversaient _Waterfall_. Les murmures des fleurs d'Echo, le bruit des gouttes, du doux courant qui emportait les vœux des monstres. Le squelette laissa la fumée de sa cigarette glisser entre ses dents puis posa un regard nostalgique sur la fille qui venait de ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Ça doit bien faire plus de deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas revu comme ça, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Je profite des derniers instants, répondit-elle d'une voix suave. Tu ne te sens pas un peu mieux, plus détendu, _G_ ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce sourire malicieux n'avait pas quitté le visage de _G_ qui se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et indiqua à la châtain de faire de même. Ils voyaient leur reflet qui se déformait à cause des petits mouvements de l'eau.

« Tu aimerais voir quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, Frisk ? demanda t-il. »

La dénommée Frisk acquiesça. Le squelette fit signe à son amie de suivre ses mouvements, ce qu'elle fit. Ils se penchèrent davantage, jusqu'à ce que leur menton effleure la surface de l'eau scintillante puis, sans aucun avertissement, _G_ éclaboussa le visage de la jeune femme d'un petit mouvement de la main. Elle prit un air renfrogné. Les éclats de rire de _G_ résonnèrent contre les parois de la caverne, couvrirent les murmures des fleurs d'Echo. La victime de cette mauvaise facétie se remit en tailleur dans un soupir, essuya son visage mouillé dans son châle de fortune.

« Tu te comportes vraiment comme un enfant, poursuivit-elle, la voix étouffée dans le tissu.

\- Je voulais juste plaisanter un peu, te changer les idées. Je te trouve de plus en plus défaitiste ces derniers temps. »

Frisk se figea, le visage dissimulé dans son châle. Ses mains resserrèrent leurs prises. Le souffle de son interlocuteur qui expulsait une bouffée de cigarette résonna dans ses oreilles. Ils préféraient les longs silences aux grandes conversations, écouter attentivement les sons qui les entouraient. Seule la présence de l'autre suffisait à les apaiser, les soulager de cette pression qu'ils subissaient chaque jour.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? hasarda _G_ en saisissant délicatement l'une des mains de la jeune femme. Tu étais comme une inconnue à mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de Sans et de Gaster surgissent dans mon esprit. J'ai compris qui tu étais, quelle était ton importance. »

Il passa ses doigts sur la menotte érodée, son attention concentrée sur celle-ci ainsi que la chaîne brisée qui pendillait. Frisk dévoila de nouveau son visage, laissa son châle glisser jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle affichait une expression nostalgique.

« Tu étais prisonnière de ces chaînes, là-bas, dans le laboratoire, débuta-t-il en jetant son mégot. Avec personne d'autre dans ce monde perverti, avec aucun espoir de rendre les choses meilleures de nouveau. Mais tu as gardé ce regard, tu as toujours gardé cette... **Détermination**. La seule chose qui te fait survivre. Cette même chose qui t'a capturé et gardé ici. J'ai détruis ces chaînes, mais encore aujourd'hui... J'ai l'impression que tu étais celle qui m'a libéré des miennes. Maintenant, tout est terminé et seules ces fleurs écoutent ce que je bafouille à propos de cet endroit. Même si tout venait à disparaître et recommencer de nouveau, je pense que... qu' ** _ils_** seront là pour se rappeler de tous les bons moments à notre place. _Heh_... Ouais, j'y crois. »

Elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de _G_. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre, le serrer contre elle. Il lui répondit de la même manière, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser dans le creux de son cou. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant deux longues minutes, ne troublèrent plus le bruit du courant de l'eau, des gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, les murmures incompréhensibles des fleurs d'Echo qui se dressaient fièrement sur leurs tiges.

Bientôt, le rire cristallin de Frisk brisa ce silence.

« Je ne te savais pas si nostalgique, déclara t-elle.

\- Moi non plus pour tout avouer, répondit-il en se séparant d'elle. »

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Elle provenait du plafond rocheux fissuré. Les deux occupants de cette zone de la caverne se redressèrent. _G_ récupéra le châle de Frisk qui était tombé dans l'herbe brillante, l'enfila sur le haut de la tête de celle-ci pour la couvrir et l'abriter. Elle sourit, touchée par ce geste.

« Allons-y.

\- Merci, _G_. »

Il lui caressa la joue, passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« De rien. »

Il lui tourna le dos, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon puis traversa un petit couloir délimité par des fleurs d'Echo pour rejoindre la sortie, Frisk à sa suite. Elle fut interrompue dans sa marche par une des fleurs qui avait ses murmures plus distincts que les autres. La jeune femme, intriguée, s'accroupit, tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter attentivement. _G_ se retourna quelques secondes pour la regarder, sourit puis poursuivit sa marche. Les pétales de la plante bleue remuèrent.

« _J'ai fait en sorte que tu n'entendes pas ce message avant que l'on quitte cet endroit, probablement pour toujours. Si jamais tu t'arrêtes pour l'écouter, je serai satisfait._ »

C'était _sa_ voix.

« _J'ai juste un simple message à t'adresser._ (il marqua une pause) _Je trouve que tes fesses sont très certainement les plus magnifiques que j'ai pu voir._ »

Elle se crispa, se redressa subitement pour aller rejoindre G en poussant un cri qui témoignait de son mécontentement et de sa gêne. Il prit la fuite pour éviter la jeune femme qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité de _Waterfall._ Leurs voix se répercutaient contre les parois rocheuses, résonnaient dans la caverne.

« _Heh, heh. Non, je plaisante._

 _"Un futur", c'était ton souhait, hm ? Je ne t'oublierai certainement jamais. "Toi", ce que tu es... Faible mais solide, ah ah._

 _Je suis sûr que nos pensées, notre histoire, malgré le destin qui nous attend, continueront à faire écho._ »


End file.
